


first times flash backs

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s06e22 Valiant, Episode: s07e08 The Siege of AR-558, F/M, First Time, Flashbacks, M/M, Making up Ferengi anatomy, Post-Episode: s07e10 It's Only a Paper Moon, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex Toys, lots of first times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: In the present (just after its only a papermoon) Jake and Nog go back to an agreement they made way back when.Each act takes us back to a first memory they share.
Relationships: Nog/Jake Sisko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	first times flash backs

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need to lay off Jake and Nog for a bit... What am I saying? Like hell I will.

Nog had been back from his rehab in the holosuite with Vic.   
Jake was happy to see his buddy back to normal and asked if a visit to Quarks was acceptable. Nog said yes and the two found a seat in a booth just before the place blew up with people trying to get the weekend started.  
J: I didn’t realise it was gonna get this busy  
N: Must be a surprise party  
J: I don’t know. Jadzia usually hosts those and I’m not seeing anyone we know  
Nog finished off his root beer and shook his head  
N: Doesn’t mean we have to go anywhere  
J: I didn’t say we had to. I just thought the noise might-  
Nog out his hand over Jakes, quieting him immediately  
N: Jake, I just spent the last few months living in a holographic bar and casino, after surviving a war zone, after spending the remainder of my life at another bar and casino. I think I handle drunk people. And their noise.  
Nog looks at his empty glass  
N: Unless someone starts whistling ….  
Jake laughed.  
J: Whistling?  
Nog put his fingers in his ears and raised his eyebrows. Jake loudly wolf whistled and every Ferengi in the bar spun with a look of disgust on their face directly at Jake. Nog laughed hard and pulled his fingers out of his ears. Jake was ready to wave an apology and blame Nog..  
J: I ur.. I’ll have to remember that one  
N: I wouldn’t try it unless you have to. It freakin’ hurts  
J: You ever been to a fireworks display?  
N: Yes and don’t even think about it. The other cadets thought it was really funny  
J: You know, you don’t tell me much about the academy  
Nog waved at Quark who nodded back  
N: Not much to tell. Spent most of my time studying and stalking red squad  
J: Doesn’t sound like fun  
Quark ran by with another root beer for Nog and ran off again  
N: I like your earth weather. That was fun  
Jake nodded at Nogs slowly disheartening face  
J: It's no fun when you’re on your own, is it  
N: It would have been nice to enjoy the rain with someone else  
J: Sorry I couldn’t have been there  
N: Sorry for hiding in a holosuite for a few months  
J: Don’t be. You needed it  
Nog looked back into his drink  
J: But hey, it was nice to have the room to myself  
Nogs smile crept back onto his face  
N: Can’t imagine what you got up to without ME, right?  
J: Nothing we haven’t already done  
Jake scooched closer to Nog. Nog rested his head on Jake, blushing to himself.  
Nog looked down and rubbed his arm before turning back to Jake.  
N: Are you still with Kesha?  
Jake had a moment of confusion before leaping to his answer  
J: Oh! Urm.. yeah, but she knows about our - arrangement  
N: Are ya sure? I know I made a huge ass of myself-  
J: No, I told her about us before we started dating. She gets it.  
N: Oh.. Okay  
Nog looked back down. Jake cocked his head  
J: Did you want - something?  
N: Well.. I mean.. Vic tried to take me “out on the town”, but he got the idea after a few times  
J: I thought you liked girls?  
N: I do, but not like that. Not like them  
Nog looked back down and Jake wrapped an arm around him.  
N: I missed you  
J: You too buddy  
Nog leaned upward and brushed his nose against Jakes. Jake breathed out a laugh and did it back.  
They were jolted away from each other by a smack on the table  
Q: NO  
N: Uncle, for the love of-  
Q: I saw that.   
Quark pointed a finger at the both of them. He seemed to pop up out of nowhere  
N: We weren’t doing anything  
Q: Yeah? Then why’s your face redder than a 3rd degree phaser burn?  
Nog crossed his arms  
J: We’ll just pay the bill and go then  
Jake moved to get out of the booth.  
N: Thanks, uncle  
Nog angrily stood up and followed Jake  
Q: Just ‘cus federation don’t do it, doesn’t mean the rest of us forgot  
Nog walked backwards for a moment  
N: HE KNOWS WHAT IT MEANS  
He spun back around and left. Quark mumbled as he went back to clearing the table  
Q: Little fuckin’ pervert, doing things in public like a deprived ….

Years ago  
Jake waved a lady friend off and pecked her on the cheek before she left. Nog watched from a distance.  
N: What was that?  
J: Waving my girlfriend off?  
N: No the .. That mouth thing? I didn’t know humans did that  
J: Kissing?  
N: What? That's not a kiss  
J: What do you think a kiss is?  
Nog aggressively pulled Jake down enough to rub their noses together and let go. Jake was very confused  
J: Oh. Alright.  
Nog nodded, all proud of himself

Present  
Nog and Jake walked home  
N: I’m sorry about him  
J: Is it because I’m a guy or-  
N: No… I think it's because he still thinks I’m a little kid  
J: You lost a leg less than 6 months ago  
N: I doubt that helps my case. Like I need protecting  
J: Does your dad know? About us?  
N: No. Not yet. I wasn’t going to tell him until it was serious  
J: Oh. Okay. I get it  
N: And your dad?  
J: He doesn’t know. I think Jadzia did and Ezri, but-  
N: Dax wouldn’t tell anybody  
Jake held his hand out. Nog smiled and took it.

Years ago  
Jake and Nog are walking around the promenade.  
As Jake mumbles about something, Nog has a look of curiosity on his face as he watches Jakes arm swing by his side. Jake rambles none the wiser. Nog grabs the hand and continues listening, but Jake has stopped in his verbal tracks. He gives Nog a concerned look. Nog quickly lets go.

Jake looked around for anyone who might have seen that. Nog held his arm and looked at the floor as they walked.

Jake reached out and took his hand back. Nog looked up and smiled, all teeth on show at Jake who held his hand tighter. He continued his rant.

Present  
Nog basically fell on the couch. Jake sat next to him.   
Nog pulled Jake back in for another nuzzle. Jake closed his eyes and enjoyed it. Nog abruptly leaned in and kissed Jake on the mouth. Jake pulled Nog up onto his lap. Nog held Jake’s head and deepened the kiss. Jake laughed and pulled back.  
J: Getting a little excited are we?  
N: Tongue please  
Jake locked lips with him again and Nog melted into it. Jake's hands fell down Nog's hips.

Way before AR558 but just before ‘the Valiant incident’  
Jake and Nog hold hands on the couch.  
Nog leans in to quickly nuzzle Jake who smiles and accepts  
J: Is that your version of a kiss?  
N: Yeah. Your mouth version seems so …  
Nog fumbled trying to find the right word  
N: Indecent? For lack of a better term  
J: Indecent? What's indecent about it?  
N: Your putting your mouths together. It just doesn’t seem like something that should be done in public  
Jake squints  
J: Do you find it sexual?  
N: It would be on Ferenginar  
J: Have you ever done it?  
Nog raises his eyebrows  
J: Stupid question  
Nog rolls his eyes  
J: Did you want one?  
Nog looks like a deer in the headlights  
Jake grabbed him by the face and planted his lips on him. Nog froze up hard and fast. Jake let go only to see Nogs eyes wide and wild staring right into his  
J: I’m- I’m sorry, I-  
N: That was exciting  
J: One more time?  
N: Yes please

Present  
Nog lets go of Jakes mouth but keeps their noses and foreheads pressed.  
N: Jake …  
J: Yeah..  
N: I - I’m ready  
Jake pushed him away just enough to look at him properly

Many months ago, just after moving in.  
Nogs reading. Jake swans in and drops onto the couch.  
N: Had fun?  
J: Nog, I think I’m in love  
Nog peeked over his padd to see Jakes glowing sweaty face staring happily at the ceiling  
N: You ur- You look different?  
J: Nog, can I tell you something?  
N: Sure?  
J: She had me. Like we- I actually- We-  
Nogs eyes can’t get any bigger  
N: Did you-?  
Jake looked over and nodded like an idiot  
N: No way!  
Nog slammed his pad down. Jake laughed.  
N: Well! What happened? Am I allowed details? I have questions  
J: I don’t know. Things just kind of.. Escalated  
Nog remained quiet in the hope Jake would say more  
J: I just kinda … figured it out, I guess?   
Nog went red in the face and looked down  
J: It’ll happen. No need to throw a pity party  
N: What? No, I’m happy for you.. I just -  
Nog was looking around frantically  
N: ….You know what?  
Nog suddenly got all smiley and confident  
N: I’m really happy for you. Do you know when you’ll be seeing her again?  
J: She’s still on the station, Nog. She’s not going anywhere  
N: Good! You should go celebrate. This is like a big step in a relationship, right?  
J: Calm down...  
N: No, I mean you should go spend more time with her  
J: I don’t wanna seem desperate or clingy  
N: Hanging out with your girlfriend isn’t clingy. You should show her how much she means to you in general, just ‘cus, ya know. That's loyalty. Appreciation. Respe-  
J: Okay, okay. I just don’t want you thinking she’s replacing you  
N: If she asks you to move in, then I’ll get offended. Go spend time with her  
J: You sure?  
N: YeAh  
J: I’ll see ya tomorrow maybe  
Jake got up. Nog waved him off.  
The second the door closed Nog’s smile collapsed. He took a steady wobble to his room  
N: You should just tell him. Why don’t you just tell him?  
Nog fell face first into a pillow and rolled onto his side  
N: He doesn’t want you.   
One sad sigh later, Nog pulls his pillow from behind his head and stares at it  
N: But you’ll have me, won’t you?

A few months later on the Valiant with red squad  
J: Is it just me, or is Karen really hot?  
N: Jake!  
J: What? She is. I mean, she’s a little stern but I’ll bet she knows how to have fun  
Nog rolled his eyes  
J: Why? Who’ve you got your eye on?  
Jake gave Nog a cheeky grin and Nog looked into the floor  
J: You can tell me  
It took all Nog had to choke down the word ‘you’.  
He mumbles under his breath   
N: The captain  
J: But he-  
Nog looked up with a neutral expression on his face right at Jake.   
J: Oh…  
N: Took you a while to notice, huh?  
Nog went back to looking at the floor  
J: Why didn’t you tell me?  
N: Didn’t see a point. Doesn’t change anything. It just makes finding someone harder  
J: That’s not true  
N: Oh really?  
Nog went back to staring at Jake who was completely lost for words  
N: Like I said, it doesn’t matter.  
Nog looked to the floor  
J: Oh boy, I feel kinda stupid for bragging about Mardar.. Then Leanne  
N: I don’t have a problem with your girlfriends. I have a problem with my lack of options. It's not like anyone in the galaxy finds Ferengi attractive. I really thought a fresh start at the academy around diverse people with enlightened views would be a good start… But apparently, even they don’t want me.  
Nog held himself tight and angrily.  
J: You should have said something. Maybe-  
N: Maybe what? If even the federation only sees my lobes, what chance do I have on DS9? What chance do I have anywhere? With anyone? I wanted my first to be with someone I know or trust, but it's not easy. My people suck at paring up so bad we have to start contracts with our mates. That's SUCH Ferengi thing to do, there's no wonder the rest of the galaxy think so lowly-  
J: Hey, hey, stop that. You’re a good guy and if people want to make those assumptions about you, then they’re the ones missing out  
N: Missing out on what? I never made it into redsquad. I’m not strong. I’m not fast. I’m a little man who can hear good and likes numbers.  
Nog raised and dropped his arms  
N: I’m a Ferengi who can’t even look forward to a marriage contract  
Nog dropped to the floor and rested against a wall. Jake sat next to him  
J: Giving up doesn’t get you anywhere either.  
Nog mutters something  
J: When we get back, if you want, we can get you out there and meet people.  
N: DS9 is a station with passing guests in the middle of a war.  
Nog sighs  
N: And that's not exactly how I planned my first. I don’t wanna just “figure it out” as you put it.  
J: Then how did you see it?  
N: I had this image of slowly getting to know them and what they like, them getting to know what I like, no cultural misunderstandings or visits to the infirmary, no huge coming out gossip.. Just normal stuff  
Nog sank into his arms  
J: That's it? You made it sound like this plan was complicated or had some Klingon ritual to go with it  
N: No, I just don’t wanna get used or hurt. Or see Rom and Quark learn through gossip that I have a boyfriend!  
J: How do Ferengi see this by the way?  
N: It's a business thing, not a personal thing. They won’t get it  
Nog wipes his nose with his sleeve. Jake tapped his foot a few times before deciding to go forward with his suggestion  
J: I- I have an idea  
Nog looked up at Jake  
J: What if- just for now- I mean, if you were okay with that, I did stuff with you. I mean, I don’t have to be your boyfriend, but I’m not exactly going anywhere, and I know about your people and what you like.  
N: I feel like I just guilt tripped you into this  
J: If you’d have told me earlier, we could have organised this months ago. I mean, we need to set up ground rules first  
N: Okay?  
J: We’re still open.   
N: Actually, can we keep it on the down low? If it's not serious, I’d rather not have the entire station assuming we’re a couple  
J: Right, like friends with benefits  
N: Except we’re just doing this until I find someone  
J: So forever?  
N: Jake!  
Jake laughed. Nog huffed  
J: Okay, I’m sorry. But if we’re taking it slow, you need to instigate it. I don’t know where the line is  
N: Is kissing a good start?  
J: It is

Days after ‘the Valiant incident’  
Nog cuddles up to Jake  
N: I’m sorry about ignoring your warnings. If I’d have stood up for you, the crew might have-  
J: Hey, don’t worry about it. I know why you did it and I get it. Forgiven and forgotten  
N: Thanks Jake  
J: No worries buddy. You can always talk to me, you know that right?  
N: I know. I just feel like the only way to get anything is the Ferengi way and when I’m confronted with something that can’t be bought, I take it or I feel like I’ve missed an opportunity.  
J: The fear of missing out is normal. But you don’t need to follow a cult to feel appreciated  
N: Thank you.  
Nog held him tighter  
N: I know this seems kinda out of nowhere, and I’d understand if not, but did you mean what you said back there? About starting a friends with benefits kinda thing? I get it if you’ve changed your mind  
J: What? No. I was worried you though the same thing  
Nog laughed  
N: No, I’m actually looking forward to trying human kissing  
J: Ready when you are  
Nog reached up and pressed his lips into Jakes.  
N: Was that right?  
J: Follow my lead

Present  
J: Are you sure? Once you know what you’re doing, you won’t need me anymore  
N: I’m sure. I think it’s time I figured it out for myself.  
J: Okay. If you change your mind-  
N: I know what I’m walking into by now, Jake. I trust you  
J: Okay.  
Jake leaned back in for another kiss. Nog moved Jakes hand from his hip to his ear.  
Jake ran his fingers down the side of it.

Way before AR558, after ‘the Valiant incident’  
Nog sits on the floor. Jake sits on the bed looming over Nogs shoulders  
J: So this is it? I just …  
Nog nodded  
N: It's exactly what it looks like  
Jake ran his thumbs down the back of his ears. Nog closed his eyes and relaxed into it  
J: Is there anything specific?  
N: You can run circles- or strokes. You can- Ah… Yeah .. Do that  
Jake was palming up the back with his whole hand  
J: You like that?  
N: I like anything except biting  
J: So … this …?  
Jake gripped the lobes between his finger and thumb and traced up and down the space  
N: Mmmnnnhh, yeah, bit rough, but it’s still nice  
J: Does this make you cum?   
N: I’ve heard it can but I’ve never gotten there  
J: How do I do that?  
Nog raised his eyebrows  
N: Well ur… I get started by massaging circles from the bottom and working my way up and around  
Nog shuddered into his shoulders as Jake followed those instructions

Present  
Jake's fingers expertly moved up, around and down Nog’s ear. Nog quivered and moaned  
J: Are we doing this here?  
N: I don’t wanna move  
J: The couch it is  
Nog dragged Jake sideways and pulled him fully into his back on the couch. Jake carried on kissing him, one hand on his ear. Nog tugged at Jake's shirt. He sighed and sat up to pull it off. Nog laid there. He still gets a kick out of seeing Jake get undressed.

Way before AR558 after ‘the Valiant incident’  
Jake falls through the door at stupid o’clock in the morning. Nog gets up to tell him to shut up but Jake has had a few while out and about.  
N: Do you have any idea what time it is?!  
J: S’rry. I didn’t think I got the code right but I did and the door wooshed  
N: Jake, I have work tomorrow  
J: I forgot what time is- What are you wearing?  
Nog looks down himself then back to Jake  
N: Onesie  
Jake snorts  
N: What's wrong with that?  
J: You look adorable  
Nog angrily blushed and crossed his arms  
J: Is th’s a Ferengi thing?  
N: Yes… Do you have a problem with it  
Jake squinted from the floor with a badly hidden smile  
J: You look so little  
Nog went even redder  
N: Go to bed  
J: I could squeeze the life outta you. Why are you so cute?  
N: Jake, you’re drunk. Go to bed  
Jake opened his arms for a hug. Nog sighed and came to the floor for a hug. Jake held him tight.  
N: Go to bed now  
J: Come with me  
N: Are you sure?  
J: I wont do anything.. I just wanna cuddle you  
Nog rolled his eyes.  
Jake pulled them to their feet and stumbled back to his room with Nog in hand.  
Nog took a seat on the bed and Jake, very uncoordinatedly, strips from his outfit. Nog’s face falls from anger to interest. Jake notices Nog staring and looks down, almost remembering he’s shirtless  
J: Oh, you like this?  
N: We’re not supposed to show skin- Male Ferengi I mean  
Nog was lighting up as the blood ran to his ears. He had to stop his hand reaching up to stoke his lobes.  
J: But you like it when- when I show skin?  
N: Verymuch. Yes  
Jake stumbled and continued undressing, much to Nogs enjoyment. Nog crossed his legs and pulled his knees to his chest. He tried to stop his breathing from getting heavier but Jake was basically in his briefs by this point.

N: Do you have pajamas?  
J: Is this too far? I’m sorry, I-  
N: No! I- ….  
Nog basically stopped breathing.   
Jake kneeled on the bed in front of Nog. Nog leaned in to press their noses together. Jake closed his eyes and pressed back with a kiss. Nog whined and shook. Jake opened his eyes.  
J: Do I get to see you?  
Nog closed up again  
J: Oh right. Ferengi thing. No worries   
N: I mean … Is it a Human custom?  
Jake caught on to what Nog was hinting  
J: Oh. Yes. It is.  
N: Oh. Well in that case…   
Nog takes Jake's hand and puts it on the zip of his pajamas. Jake kisses him again as he pulls the zip down.  
Nog felt the rush of fear and excitement as Jake carefully pulled his pajamas off.   
J: Can I touch you?  
Nog nodded.  
Jake pushed Nog into his back and fully and peeled the rest of the onesie off, leaving Nog as undressed as he was. Jake laid next to Nog, rolling them face to face.  
N: What's the little circles for?  
J: The what?  
Nog touches Jakes nipple. Jake jumped and giggled  
J: Aw, you don’t have nipples  
N: Are they sensitive?  
J: Kinda.   
Nog ran his thumb around it. Jake liked that.  
Jake got his hands on Nog’’s chest. Nog jumped.  
N: Sorry. I’m never this undressed near people  
J: Your skin feels different to mine  
Jakes touched and held him, feeling Nogs untextured skin. It felt waterproof, like plastic. Nogs squirming would imply no one’s had their hands on him in a very long time, if ever.  
Jake and Nog whispered  
J: Is this okay?  
Nog was still panting.  
N: It’s nice  
J: Would you like to go any further?  
N: No. This is- This is perfect  
J: Okay. Can I hold you while we sleep?  
N: Is that a Human thing?  
J: Yeah. It's called spooning. Roll over  
Nog rolled to face the wall. Jake grabbed his hips and pulled him to his chest. He could feel his heart racing  
J: You okay? If you’re not okay-  
N: No, I’m fine. This is just .. a lot.  
Jake tucked himself fully under Nog. Nog whined and curled tighter  
N: I can feel that  
J: Sorry. This was exciting  
Nog felt his own manhood throb at the thought  
N: Yup

Present  
Nog raised his arms and Jake pulled his shirt off for him. Both turned their attention to getting their bottoms off.  
The second Jake got to his knees, Nog rolled Jake onto his back and kicked his trousers off properly, pulling Jake’s off immediately afterward.  
Nog’s eyes glanced down  
N: Excited?  
J: Just ‘cus mines more noticeable  
N: Rude  
Jake pulls Nog onto his lap and rams their tongues together.  
Nog slowly grinds himself against Jakes length.  
Jake tugs at Nogs waste band. Nog kneels up to shuffle out of them.  
The table turns once again as Jake pushes Nog over and slides his fingers between his folds, causing Nog to gasp and arch.

Months ago  
Jake pulled his shirt over his head and began fully stripping for Nog, who was once again, sitting fully dressed, cross legged on the bed, basically leaking over the show.  
J: And you’re sure this is okay?  
N: Not by my culture, but that's not very starfleet of me, is it.  
Jake rolled his eyes.  
Nog awkwardly raised his arms and let Jake pull the shirt over his head  
N: Most of my clothes have zips or buttons to stop it getting caught on my ears  
J: I guess starfleet need to work on their Ferengi accessibility, huh  
N: I don’t need special treatment  
Jake pulled his trousers off, leaving them both in boxers  
J: Then I guess I’ll just leave your ears be  
N: Don’t you dare  
Jake giggled  
J: I wouldn’t  
He bobbed down and kissed him on the head  
N: How do we do this?  
J: This was your suggestion  
N: I didn’t say I know what I’m doing. That's what you’re here for  
J: I thought I was supposed to be learning with you. I don’t even know what you got under those  
Jake gesture to Nogs crotch  
N: It can’t be that different  
Jake, kneeling up, removed his underwear.  
There was a long and awkward silence as Nog starred unblinking for a good minute.  
N: Never mind, I was wrong  
Nog removed his own underwear and remained on his back  
Jake frowned  
J: That. That is not what I was expecting  
N: You’re telling me  
J: Are we even compatible?  
N: I know for a fact that Quark gets with alien guys, so I know it's possible. How do you do this with women?  
J: Do you not know how female anatomy works?  
N: No  
Jake was stunned silent for a moment  
J: I’ll try this a different way. How do you jerk off?  
N: Do what?  
J: You said you’ve never climaxed by rubbing your ears, thus, how do you normally get there?  
N: I fold a pillow in half  
J: …  
N: …  
J: … You what??  
N: Sometimes I grind on it and sometimes I put my dick between the halves. Depends what I’m thinking about  
Jake squints  
J: I feel so stupid asking, but- is there a hole or …?  
Nog squints and then it clicks  
N: OH! Yeah… I’ve never done anything with it  
J: Can I?  
N: I think so…  
J: You’re gonna have to guide me  
Nog took Jake's hand and ran him between his legs.  
Jake figures out where he was aiming and gently pressed in. Nogs face blanked out into a hundred hard stare  
J: You alright?  
Nog nodded  
N: Feels weird  
Jake pushed further in and got his hand moving. Nogs mouth opened by a slit and his breathing became deep and gasping  
J: Tell me if It doesn’t feel good  
N: I will  
Nogs eyes hadn’t moved from a spot on the ceiling  
Jake moved faster. Nogs hands gripped the bed sheets. He basically stopped breathing until Jake slowed down.  
J: I think you might be getting wetter  
N: I feel warm  
J: You’re naked  
N: I know  
Jake built speed back up. Nog tensed up and stopped breathing again. One finger turned to two. Nog whimpered a few syllables of cuss words. His face changed in intensity from what could only be described as fear to the cusp of climax in a matter of seconds.

Jake notes that he doesn’t feel like anything he knows off hand. He’s squishy, like his muscles are just jelly in a bag. Speaking of which, Nog is leaking some substance and still mouthing and moaning words.  
J: Nog?  
N: Just a little longer?  
His words were shaky, unfeeling, distant, but Jake did as he was told and got a little faster. Nog gasped and dug his nails into bed.  
A wave flooded through Nog so hard Jake felt it. His eyes scrunched shut and he bared his teeth. Jake knows that breathing pattern and by the look on Nog's face, he's right in assuming he just finished.  
Jake comes to a stop and lets Nog breath straight before talking.  
J: Did you just cum?  
N: I think so? It was different. Good.. really good, but different  
Jake lifts his hand, which is dripping with Nogs unusual liquid  
J: Is that normal?  
N: I don’t know. I don’t usually use that part.  
J: ‘That part’?  
N: You’ll have to show me yours next  
J: Like hell. We’re figuring this out first. Show me this other part  
Nog relaxes and lets his “penis” come out.  
Even that isn’t anything like his. Soft. Thin. Short.  
Jake looks at Nog who seems very uncomfortable by the shift in events.  
N: Yours has gone back in  
Jake looks down. He didn’t even realise he’d gone down.  
J: It doesn’t go back in. It just gets bigger and smaller  
N: Should I put mine away?  
J: You can just- put it away?  
N: Did you not choose to make yours smaller?  
Jake and Nog have a silent moment of confusion

Present  
N: In or out?  
J: Are you gonna use it?  
Nogs eyes rolled as Jake sped up just enough to knock his train of thought  
N: P- Probably not  
Nog huffed and moaned through his breaths  
Jake laughed at the sight.  
N: Wait… what- what about you?  
J: Don’t worry about me  
Nog dragged his short nails up the bottom on Jakes cock, completely throwing Jake off and leaving Nog looking lazily smug

Months ago  
Jake and Nog are sat casually naked on the bed.  
Jake squeezed some lube onto Nogs hand  
J: I know we don’t need it, but just for ease  
N: So to summarize, you just use your hand instead of a pillow?  
J: Who told you to use a pillow?  
N: No one. I was kinda playing with it and decided to put it between the folds of a pillow  
J: What about the mess?  
N: Waterproof pillow case. Better texture and easier to clean  
Jake froze in stunned silence. Is Nog advertising because it's in his nature or just because he’s proud? Maybe he doesn’t know he’s doing it.  
J: Anyway… Humans, usually, replace the pillow with a hand. Then the hand moves instead of your hips  
Nog took hold of it. Jake jumped a bit  
N: Mammals have bones in here, right?  
J: WhAt?  
Nog didn’t say anything  
J: No. It’s just a muscle. What do you mean ‘mammals’?  
N: By Hu-mon standards, Ferengi count as amphibian   
Jake needed a moment to process that  
N: It's going soft  
Jake shook it off  
J: Sorry. Yeah. Just… Move your fist up and down. Slowly  
Nog moved with slow short strokes. Jake let a lazy exhale out.  
N: Do I go all the way up? It changes there   
J: Oh.. Urm … That part’s just a little more sensitive. You’re doing great  
Nog continued the motion. Jake was lost in a world of his own  
N: And I’ll be where my hand is?  
J: We don’t have to do that-  
N: Its big that's all  
J: You fit 2 fingers easy enough  
N: It's not exactly fingers is it?  
Nog's eyes were stuck on the task at hand. Jake was drifting in and out of coherent thought  
J: We urm…. Ohmygosh- we could get you some toys or… or whatever  
N: Toys?  
J: like a dildo?  
Nog went hot in the cheeks  
N: Kinda feels like cheating  
J: AH .. keep doing that- No, it's not, it's just … ah.. Practice without me- for me- for you  
N: I’m not sure how I feel about owning a dildo  
Jake was physically struggling to keep it together  
J: Its .. its part of the … uhh… learning- building. Oh my gosh, nearly there. Nog-  
Nog just kept doing what he was doing until Jakes suddenly tensed up and jolted, firing seed onto the bed and down Nog’s arm.  
Jake basically turned to jelly.  
J: I’m glad we put a towel down  
N: A waterproof sheet would be more efficient-  
Jake gave Nog raised eyebrows  
N: Sorry  
Nog let go of Jake and wiped his hand on the towel.

Present  
Nog was quite comfortably rubbing Jake off. Jake was leaning right over Nog, struggling to hold himself up on his wrists. It’s so nice to be touched like this. Nog likes watching Jakes face change and hearing the whines and moans under his breath. Jake presses their foreheads together.  
J: Are you still sure?  
Nog nodded  
Jake lowered his hips to line himself up.   
J: You’re ur gonna have to guide me   
Jake and Nog quietly laughed  
N: Right  
Nog wriggled himself to put Jake in the right place  
N: There  
Jake shoved forward. Nog tensed up

Just before AR558  
Nog is sat fully dressed staring at his new toy.   
The silence was deafening.  
He doesn’t know why he’s uncomfortable with it. He knows what it's for, why he bought it, but it doesn’t make the situation any more comfortable. It's just him and it.  
Does he just get on with it? Is he supposed to do something first? The thought of getting undressed for this feels … embarrassing, even though he’s alone and will be alone for a while.

Maybe touching it will help?  
He picks it up. It just is. It's not exciting or scary, it's just … there. No instructions, no build up, no expectations. He feels like he’s doing it wrong and he hasn’t done anything yet.  
Nothing wrong with the shape or texture. Nothing stopping him from getting on with it, but now he’s here, it doesn’t seem so exciting.

Out of some subconscious impulse he licks it. Not sure why he just did that. He looks around. It's still just him and it. No noise. No one will know. The wet line he just made on it dries quickly. Maybe that's it? It's too dry out here. Ferenginar is damp. He self lubricates. That would support his theory. He needs to be wet

Not 2 minutes later he stands by the shower, the toy sits on the shelf while he gets undressed … Why does this feel weird? People do this all the time. That's not comforting.

He gets in the shower and keeps looking at it. It's distracting. He knows he wants to, but something doesn’t feel right. Maybe he’s just not warmed up.  
While still watching it like it’s going to run off he looks away, he runs his fingers into his folds. It's a nice sensation, but he can’t seem to get in the zone. Like it's watching him back.

He picks it back up. The water runs off the silicone.  
What even was the plan? Stick it to a wall? Sit on the cold floor? Stand up and shove it in?  
Nog lets out a defeated sigh.  
Shower off.  
Towel  
Bedroom.

He brought the toy back with him and put it back on the bed, continuously watching it as he dried off.

Maybe he should have talked to someone with experience.. Like who? “Hi uncle, you know anything about dildos?” Stupid. “Ezri, can I ask you about something?... Like your masterbatory habits?” Nog fell onto the bed and cringed at his own dramatic thoughts.  
Days like today he wishes he still had a mother. Moogie wouldn’t be much help here. Or would she? The thought ran through him with a shudder.

Why isn’t there a community or something? Why didn’t he just come out and maybe someone older would give him council. Council? He’s talking about a dildo. Who on this station is going to talk to the Ferengi ensign about sex toys?!

The thought seems to get more and more ridiculous. 

He looks back over at it. Still there.  
He’s still naked.  
His insides are still wet from his fingers triggering it..  
Fuck it.  
He picks it up and props up on his elbow with the free hand.  
The first second or two of it going in are an uncomfortable shock, but as soon as he starts moving it, that wave of good feelings puts him back at ease. It's a bit bigger than fingers, but that's only supposed to be foreplay. As he keeps it moving, it gets easier and more enjoyable.

What if he wasn’t on his back? Are vibrations nice? What about different shapes? How long does he do this for? What if Jake helped next time?  
He strokes his lobe while he’s at it.  
What if he did this while using a pillow?   
He pressed on harder, moved faster. It made him moan and buck.   
If sex isn’t as good as this, he’s gonna be really disappointed.

While living with Vic  
On their way back from a “night on the town” as Vic called it. Nog feels like he’s let him down. Vic isn’t quite sure what he’s supposed to say. He always assumed the station his holosuite is set on would be more accepting. After all, a holographic bar filled with aliens from all walks of life, one might assume Nog would be more open about this.  
V: Why didn’t you say something? I feel like a jackass for just assuming…  
N: It's better that way.   
Nog doesn’t even look at him. Vic frowns.

Nog throws his jacket onto the couch and continues through the living room  
V: There's nothing wrong with it. I just wish you’d have said something  
Vic was talking to Nogs closed door  
N: Why? We going to a different kind of club or something? That's not fair on you. And it's not like I mind, it's just not my thing … right now  
He heard Nog fall onto the bed  
V: What do you mean right now? Is this an experimental thing?  
N: No….? Yes? I mean- … I- I’m not sure.  
Vic sat on the couch, continuing the conversation through a door. Nog sounded like he was pacing in his room.  
V: There's someone, isn’t there? Someone you like?  
N: I should be talking to a mom or a dad about this. Not a hologram.  
V: A hologram’s just as good. C’mon, you can talk to me.  
N: … He doesn’t see me like that. But we do stuff. Then he brought that girl over and I flipped out. Maybe it was because of my leg, maybe it was because I was jealous. I don’t even know. Does he think I’m not coming back? Does she know about us?  
Vic can clearly hear him muffling his crying. Must be back on the bed.  
V: I don’t know much about you and this guy, but I’m assuming you trust him?  
N: Of course  
V: Then you trust him not to mess you around like that?  
N: I guess?  
V: Then surely that's enough to go off.   
N: I guess  
V: Badda bing. What you getting so worked up over?  
N: I don’t know. I think I miss him. I’ve been in physiotherapy for a while and now I’m hiding in a holosuite  
V: I thought taking ya out might be a good distraction. Oops.  
Nog laughed a bit  
N: No, I’m sorry. I should have said something. No one ever had these talks with me. Most of what I know comes from things I heard while working at Quarks and pop ups on Padds.  
Vic winced  
V: I ur- I’m sorry no one talked to you about this. But, can I ask, why DIDN’T you say anything? You just left me here trying to work out what the problem is.  
N: There wasn’t a problem. If I wasn’t thinking about .. him, you’d have probably found me with her hand on my lobes in a closet somewhere.  
Vic shook the image out of his head  
V: You know you’re in a holodeck right? If you need anything you just ask for it. I know what people use these things for.  
N: The whole point of a 60’s Earth bar is to be away from that kinda thing  
V: You’d be surprised how many people would disagree  
Nog shook the image out of his head  
V: Look, my point is, you’re a young guy. Do what you want, just don’t hurt yourself doing it, okay?  
The first thought in Nog’s head wasn’t even Jake. It was his toy he left under his bed.  
N: If I asked the computer to give me something in the holosuite, would you know what it was I’d asked for?  
V: I wouldn’t know, but it would be in the manuscript.  
Nog sighed. Then had an idea  
N: If I was shown the code, could I delete or hide such information?  
V: You’re the engineer, not me  
Nog’s mind reeled just for a second. It was possible for him to get away with just about anything and Vic would be none the wiser. That sounds horrible. Vic is made of the same light as his surroundings. Messing with his code would be wrong, especially considering the perverted reason he wants to. Especially after what he just said about using this program for that.  
N: It doesn’t matter. I shouldn’t have asked  
V: I’m not offended. There's things I wish I could have done when I was younger. And things I wish I hadn’t done. But that's life; holographic or not.  
N: I guess so  
Nog looked at his leg. He sighed and put his head on the pillow, then looked at the pillow.  
N: Vic? If I broke a vase, an oddly specific example but, would you know … like in your code? If I didn’t ask the computer for a new one?  
Nog stared at his pillow, subconsciously biting his lip  
V: If you’re asking if I know every interaction you have with the holographic environment, no, I don’t.  
Vic squinted. If he knew every time anyone did anything in the holosuite, he’d go mad.  
N: Thank you Vic. I’m sorry again about tonight  
V: No worries. I hope you feel better  
N: By a million miles. I’m going to bed now  
V: Alright, I’ll go get some shut eye too. Night  
Vic did go to bed.  
Nog did not.

Present  
J: Hurt?  
Nog lazily shook his head  
Jake smiled down on Nog who smiled back. The kiss following was almost telepathically communicated.  
Nog whispered  
N: Ready when you are   
Jake kept his forehead pressed to Nogs and thrust with rhythm. Nog whined and held Jake tight.

The future  
After the events of Badda-bing badda-bang, Nog has a few with the crew. He really feels like part of the furniture as Vic would say. It was so nice to see Kira with Odo, Bashir with Ezri, Sisko with Kasidy, even Miles had a wife to go home to.   
Jake has Kesha…  
Nog's smile faded and he drank his drink.

It feels strange being here. After living here, coming back feels alien.  
If someone had told him all those years ago, he’d learn to read, fly a ship, join starfleet, lose a leg, live in the holosuite, find a new mom in Leeta, fight in a war against shapeshifters and clones, and lose his virginity to a guy, he’d have asked what drug Quark sold them and told them to get their money back. But this wasn’t a hallucination. This was reality. A reality he learned to accept in a place made of light and force fields. A fictional reality, but a reality all the same.

Who cares if Jake has Kesha. Who cares if they get married and move to Bajor. Nog got what he wanted, for the right reasons, and he’d be an idiot to ruin this for himself or Jake. 

That thought made him happy. Everything in his life had a build up, a reason for happening, the river flowed smoothly and opportunities arose and were taken.

The best was really yet to come.


End file.
